Encounters At The Library
by lilyevans103
Summary: Another one-shot, song-fic! This includes the Lily/James Romance and the Lily/Severus friendship. PLEASE REVIEW! lily


**Encounters At The Library (Before Its Too Late)**

**A/N: **This is yet another Lily/James love story. It also has Lily/Snape friendship in it. Title says all. The song is Before It's Too Late, by the Goo Goo Dolls. This is Lily and James's encounters at the library over their school years. I own nothing you recognize! Enjoy and Review!

**Year One**

Eleven year old James Potter was walking around the school library looking for a book he could use for his Charms essay. He stopped at the end of a row of books which looked like they might help him. He saw a small red headed girl at the end of the row. He recognized her from the train ride. She had shared his compartment. He wanted to say hi, but couldn't remember her name.

"It's Lily, Lily Evans." The girl said looking up at him.

"Lily, right. I'm…" James started, but.

"James, yes we shared a compartment on the train." Lily smiled shyly.

"Well, do you want to sit with me? You look like you are working on homework too. We could do it together." James said looking at Lily's bright green eyes which fascinated him.

"LILY!" A black haired boy appeared at the end of the row.

"I'm coming, Sev! Sorry, James, see you around." Lily waved to James as she walked away with Severus.

"What was that?" Severus asked as he and Lily sat at one of the many library tables.

"He was being friendly, Sev. I thought it was nice of him. I am allowed to have friends besides you, aren't I?" Lily said shortly taking out her homework.

"Of course, I am sorry. I am being paranoid" Severus said taking out his own homework.

"Let's let it go, now about this Charms essay…"

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

**Year Two**

James walked down the rows of books talking to Remus. Suddenly Remus waved at someone down the row. James looked up to see Lily wave back and approach them. Remus gave Lily a quick hug.

"Hey, boys, how are you two?" Lily asked hugging James too.

"Not, bad. Why aren't you ever in the common room? I never see you." Remus said poking Lily playfully.

"Well, my friend, Severus is in Slytherin. He is one of my only friends. I spend most of my free time with him." Lily said as she shifted the books she was carrying.

"What about your dorm mates? What about us?" Remus said pouting.

Lily giggled "I like my dorm mates just fine. And you KNOW that I like you, Remus. It's just that Severus is my best friend. We have been friends for three years now. Speaking of Severus, there he is! See you both later." Lily waved as she walked away.

"She is so pretty! I wish she hung around more…" James sighed as Lily walked away.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you like our little Lily…" Remus said slyly.

"Well, yeah, she is a great person." James said confused.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Remus said poking James.

James looked horrified "I don't like her like that! She is a girl!"

Remus snorted "Really, I hadn't noticed!" Remus said sarcastically.

"Yes, well there are probably several things you don't notice, Remus!" James smirked

"Why You…" Remus poked James in the ribs and the two started laughing.

Lily smiled at the pair from her table with Severus.

_And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives___

**Year Three**

"COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, SNIVELLUS!" James called down a row of books. James looked down the row to see Lily standing at the other end. James smiled and walked towards Lily. James had recently found his feelings towards the red head changing. He still liked her but in a different way now. James had a small crush on her, as Remus put it. Sirius said James was obsessed with her. Peter said nothing.

"Hi, Lily." James said smiling at the girl.

"Why do you tease Sev so much?" Lily asked looking at James.

"What… Snivellus? I don't like him, why?" James asked ruffling his hair in nervousness.

"What has he ever done to you?" Lily asked angrily.

"Well, I just don't like how obsessed with the Dark Arts he is. I HATE the Dark Arts." James said leaning on the bookshelf beside him.

"I don't like it much either, but that's how he is. Everyone likes different things. That dose not give you a right to tease him." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know I shouldn't tease him, but he annoys me. He is always following Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I around trying to get us expelled. Why do you care anyway?" James asked.

"I care because he is my best friend. I care about him. And you really shouldn't tease him… See you Potter." Lily said turning away.

"Potter? Lily, my name is…"

"Potter, to me from now on. I thought you were an ok person… Apparently I was wrong. I am Evans to you from now on!" Lily said walking away from James.

Severus looked up as Lily joined him at the table he was at.

"Did he hurt you?" Lily asked sitting across from Severus.

"Not physically, no. He is a jerk!" Severus hissed pulling away as Lily made to take his hand.

"I thought he was ok, until just now. My mistake." Lily said turning to her homework.

Twenty feet away James sat where Lily had left him. He watched her join Snape and start talking to him. James let out a grunt and whispered

"Evans…I hate it! Lily fits her much better. I wish she would talk to me like she dose Snivellus."

James stood up and sadly left the library.

_And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone___

**Year Four**

"Animagus…animagus…" James muttered as he looked down the row of books.

"I think I found something, blimey this is hard." Sirius said showing James a book he had found.

"Shoot, this IS hard." James said looking at the book.

"Why don't we ask Remus for help?" Peter asked looking at the book too.

"This is a surprise FOR Remus, Peter. We can't just ask him for help that would ruin the surprise…" James said patiently.

"Why don't we ask…?" Sirius started but

"What are you three doing?" Lily appeared at the end of the row.

"Evans…" Sirius finished quietly.

"Alright, Evans?" James asked ruffling his hair.

"Why do you do that?" Lily asked in disgust.

James lowered his hand slowly and smiled shyly "Old habit." he said.

"Well, break it! Your hair is messy enough!" Lily huffed.

"I will break it, if you will be my girlfriend. C'mon it will be fun! I promise. Stop hanging around with that loser Snivellus. I am better then him." James said leaning closer to Lily looking at her.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! IT IS NOT UP TO YOU WHO I AM FRIENDS WITH, SO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! AND STOP MESSING UP YOUR BLEEDING HAIR!" Lily screamed turning and running back down the row.

"Well, that could have gone better…" James said sadly.

"Don't worry about her, she will come round…" Sirius said clapping James shoulder sympathetically.

"Maybe she is having a bad day." Peter said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe." James said quietly.

"C'mon, let's check this out and get back to the common room. This will take us awhile." Sirius said leading the way out of the library. James looked back to see Lily join Severus at his table.

Lily joined Severus at his table and sat across from him. Lily didn't realize she was crying until Severus handed her a handkerchief. Lily smiled sadly and whipped her face.

"What happened?" Severus asked taking Lily's hand.

"Potter is being his usual selfish self. It's nothing." Lily said squeezing Severus's hand.

_Hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

**Year Five**

James stood at the end of a row of books and looked at a nearby table. Lily sat with her back to him, reading a muggle novel. Alice Stevens, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary Macdonald approched Lily and sat around her. Alice put her arm around Lily in a hug as the other two comferted Lily by rubbing her back and arms. Lily shook her head at something Alice asked. The three girls kissed Lily's head and left, whispering.

James stepped out from behind the row of books and sat next to Lily.

"Alright, Evans?" James asked messing up his hair.

"Sod off Potter…" Lily hissed angrily.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Come on, go out with me! I know you want to, so come on." James said taking Lily's hand that was resting on the table.

"Why should I, Potter? I hate you! I would rather date the giant squid then you! AND WILL YOU STOP MESSING UP YOUR HAIR?!?!?!" Lily said taking her hand back.

"Why SHOULDN'T you, Lily? I am hot. I am the star of the Quiddich team. I am the most popular guy in the school, in contrast to your being one of the most popular girls. AND I am much better then your friend Snivellus! So come on, go out with me!" James said reaching for Lily's hand again.

"I think you forgot that you are a toerag, a prick, a jerk, and a egotistical berk! No, I WILL NOT go out with you, Potter! The only way I would conceter the issue is if you grow up and deflat your overly large head! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Lily growled.

"I love a girl with a temper! I will leave you for now, but do not fret I will return to ask you out again, my sweet!" James said kissing Lily's hand before leaving her in peace. No sooner had James left then Severus arrived.

"Just saw Potter, he looked misrible. You turn him down again?" Severus asked as he sat across from Lily.

"Why do you care about Potter? Not that you care but yes I did just turn him down again." Lily said looking at her book.

"I don't care about Potter. I do care because you are my best friend." Severus said hotly.

"Am I, Sev? I am not so sure anymore…" Lily whispered.

"Of course you are! How do you doubt that?" Severus asked looking at Liy in surprise.

"You spend more time with your Death Eater friends then you do with me, but you clam that I am your best friend. That makes no sence, Sev! I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH A DEATH EATER! I JUST CAN'T! If you want to be my friend you need to drop your obsesion with the dark arts or I am gone. You have untill the end of term to let me know what you choose. I will see you around, Sev." Lily stood up quickly and left the Library. Severus stared after her for a few seconds then left as well.

James stood behind a row of books shocked at what he just heard. Lily gave her 'best friend' a ultimatum and Snivellus was a Death Eater or thinking of becoming one. _If their friendship ends it may make it easier for me to woo her! _James thought as he left the Library.

_So live like you mean it  
Love til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

**Year Six**

James sat at a library table waiting. As if on que Lily walked into the library. James watched her look around and beam as she spotted Alice, Marlene, and Mary at a nearby table. She ran to them and smothered the trio in hugs. The three girls giggled and hugged her back…

"Lily watching again?" Sirius asked sitting next to James.

James nodded and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"You are pathetic!" Sirius said clapping James on the shoulder.

"But that's what you love about me…" James muttered still watching the girls.

Remus entered the library closely followed by Peter. Remus was meet half way across the library by Lily who hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Remus kissed Lily's forehead and whispered something to her that made her smile sadly and shake her head. Remus hugged Lily and kissed her forehead before joining Sirius and James.

"Why is it that she ADORES you but hates me?" James asked jealously.

"Well, I have not been a complete arse to her for the past two years." Remus said taking out a piece of parchment from his bag.

"Is the passage to the shack on it?" Sirius asked as he Marauders Map appeared.

"You're joking, right?" Remus asked looking up at Sirius.

"No, I'm…" Sirius started but,

"NO!!!!!" The other three yelled covering their ears.

Madam Pince looked around the row of books behind them and snarled,

"If you four can't keep your voices down, I will be forced to ban you from the library until the next school year. Now, silence!"

"Miserable old hag!" James hissed as Madam Pince walked away muttering under her breath.

"Now, to answer your question, Padfoot, yes the passage is on the map. Prongs if you want Lily to ever like you, start acting your age, NOT your shoe size, stop hexing people for the hell of it, and try to stop messing up your hair. In short prove to her that you really do like her as much as you claim to. That should do it!"

Remus muttered tapping the parchment with his wand and whispering

"Mischief Managed."

The parchment that had previously had a map of the castle went black and folded its self back up.

"Do the honors, Prongs?" Remus asked handing James the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" James said tapping the parchment with his wand. The map opened and read 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map.'

"Brilliant!" All four boys said.

"What's brilliant?" A female voice said behind them.

"Evans!" Sirius hissed snatching the map off the table.

"Evans, you're looking particularly beautiful today." James said looking her up and down.

Lily raised her eyebrows and for some reason blushed. "Thanks, Potter…" She muttered looking down at her trainers.

"To what do we owe your presence?" Sirius asked charmingly.

"Remus, here is the book you lent me. I need to get back. See you all." Lily handed Remus his book and walked away still blushing.

"How was that?" James asked Remus.

"It was a start Prongs, we will work on it over the summer." Remus said smiling softly at the love-struck look in James eyes that Remus had come to link with Lily's presence.

"Thanks, Moony." James said softly.

_And hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives _

**Year Seven**__

Lily sat at a table near the high windows of the library. She was attempting to do her Charms homework, so she could relax that weekend. Charms had always been Lily's best subject, next to Potions. Severus had always been happy to help her in Potions, he was the main reason she had always excelled in Potions. _Severus, I haven't thought of him in a while. I wish we were still friends! I wish…_

"Hey, Lily, mind if I join you?" Lily looked up to see James smiling down at her. Lily's stomach flipped over as James smiled down at her.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… take a seat." Lily said blushing furiously. James smiled and sat beside Lily. Lily blushed deeper and turned back to her work, trying to ignore how close James was to her, how good he smelled. _What the HELL is wrong with me! I DON"T LIKE JAMES! __**Oh but you do, my dear! **__Who the hell are you? __**I am you conscience, honey!**__ Great, but no I don't like James! __**So why do you day-dream about snogging him senseless? **__Oh, sod off!_

James watched Lily doing her work and groaned inwardly. He loved her, he knew it. He had been for years. Since he saw her on the train in first year actually. He tried to ignore how close she was to him, how sweet she smelled (like lilies), he forced himself to not grab her and snog her madly. He had tried for YEARS to get over her. It never worked. He wanted her badly, so badly it hurt. But unfortunately he had blown his chance at Lily years ago. When he tormented Snape, her ex best friend.

Lily glanced over at James and sighed softly. She had been distracted in Charms today, like she had been since last month. She had been distracted by James, who sat next to her. It was a tradition that the Head Boy and Girl paired off in all their joint classes. Since both James and Lily wanted to be Aurors that meant EVERY class. Lily had been distracted by James's smile today. She loved it. The way it was lopsided, the left side higher then the right. She loved everything about him. _Oh Merlin, I love James Potter! __**I TOLD you! **__Didn't I tell you to SOD OFF! __**I will when you snog James! **__NEVER! __**Have it your way, I am here to stay! **__Bugger!_

"I need a book," Lily muttered standing up and walking away from the table.

James sighed and got up as well following Lily as he needed a book as well. James saw Lily reaching up on her toes towards a thick charms book. James stepped up behind her and pulled the book down. Lily shrieked and clutched her heart. James set the book down and put his arms on either side of Lily holding her up as her legs wobbled.

"You alright?" James asked still supporting Lily.

Lily looked up at James and muttered "Sure."

"You sure?" James asked as Lily's hands wandered up to his hair.

"Mmmhmm." Lily said running her fingers through James's hair.

"Screw this!" James whispered bending down and kissing Lily. Lily put her arms around James's neck as he deepened the kiss. James pulled back suddenly and Lily whimpered at the loss of his mouth. Lily leaned up and kissed James softly.

"Lily, we are in the library!" James hissed against Lily's lips.

"I realize that." Lily muttered still kissing James.

"What are you doing? You HATE me!" James whimpered as Lily pulled away finally.

"No, I don't. I may have at one point, but not now." Lily said leaning into James. James let out a sharp breath.

"You don't hate me?" He whispered stroking Lily's hair.

"Not anymore, quite the opposite accual…"

James kissed Lily hard and slammed her back into the bookshelf behind her. Lily whimpered and returned James's kisses eagerly. Lily opened her mouth as soon as James ran his tongue over her lips. Lily's hands went down to James's chest as he forced his way down Lily's neck and collarbone. Lily went to work unbuttoning James's school shirt then sliding it over his shoulders. James had to let go of Lily for a moment to remove the shirt entirely, but made up for it by kissing Lily passionately when he had gotten the shirt off.

Lily pulled James flush against her as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled. James, meanwhile was working on getting Lily's shirt off as she had so recently done to him. Once it was off he leaned into her and proceeded to kiss his way down Lily's neck again.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?! THIS IS A LIBRARY, NOT A BROOM CLOSET! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"Oh, shit…" James whispered as he saw Madame Pince at the end of the row.

"Let's go!" Lily hissed grabbing her shirt and handing James his.

James took his shirt and snatched his and Lily's book bags from Madame Pince as the pair left the library.

"Your not going to reject me again, are you?" James asked taking Lily's hand as they headed up to the head dorms.

"Never again." Lily said kissing James softly.

"Brilliant…" James whispered kissing Lily and pulling her against him.

_And hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life

**FIN**

**A/N: **The inspiration for this fic were **The Incident in the Library **by **Kioko **(Found on

Fanfiction), _**Encounters at the Library **__by _**Luminous Star**(Found on Portkey), and

**The prince's tale **(Found in Deathly Hallows) PLEAS REVIEW!

Much love,

lily


End file.
